


Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NHL Bubble, Oral Sex, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Jeseri lives in radio silence for 4 months before camp and time in the bubble.  Four fucking months since he's heard from Victor.  Jesperi wants more and he's not sure Victor will give it to him.
Relationships: Alex Galchenyuk/Brendan Gallagher(Mentioned), Jesperi Kotkaniemi/Victor Mete
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reunited (And It Feels So Good)

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the Habs babies to grow up and get it together. Written for the weekly prompt of "Why can't I be enough."

The soft rap on Jesperi’s door was almost on cue with his thoughts. He wondered how long he would spend the bubble before Victor would come knocking. This is probably the riskiest of places to be caught sleeping with his teammate, but if he were honest with himself he missed Victor while home in Sweden. All those pictures of Victor with Courtney on Instagram made the 4 month quarantine worse. Does he really want Victor? Here and now?

“Come on Babs,” Victor says through the door, “let’s grab a drink.”

Drinks couldn’t be a bad proposition. At least a friendly socially distanced drink out with a friend, right? Why should he expect more? Victor obviously doesn’t miss him, does he? If he did, he’d ditch the beard and not the one on his face. Jesperi is always a sucker for facial hair. He loves his mint furball after all.

Jesperi buttons up his polo a couple of buttons and gives himself a once over in the mirror. His new bulk looks good. Sun’s out, so guns out is the last thought before moving his gaze to the door. He swallows hard, adjusts the mask he just put on, and opens the door.

Victor is dashing in his Habs gear and a pair of black shorts. The chiseled chest, bubble butt, and thick pair of thighs standing in Jesperi’s door is causing his heart to beat harder and blood to flow to his second brain. It’s a good thing he has the mask on to hide his face because his dick is speaking volumes enough to anyone who saw the tent in his shorts.

“Hey KK,” Victor’s voice trembles, “Was going to head down for a drink. Wanna come?” 

Friends with benefits was nice over the last season since they were road roomies before Jesperi was sent to Laval. Memories of those nights on the road remind him of the physical attraction he has for his friend, teammate, friend with benefits, or teammate with benefits. What the hell is he to Victor?

The walk to the elevator is awkwardly silent. Jesperi has no idea what to talk about. He had a hookup at Midsummer this year, which was also the last time he got laid. So sue him if he had one of the hotter trainers in the whole of Finland? If he were honest with himself, the guy motivated him to bulk up. Granted he’s not going to tell Victor about this.

“You’ve obviously been working out,” Victor says as the elevator arrives. Surprisingly they’re alone.

Victor brushes the small part of Jesperi’s cheek showing between the mask straps. Jesperi’s warm breath blows against the hand. “What’s wrong babs? I can tell when something’s bothering you.”

The elevator slows to a stop before Jesperi can answer. He quickly let’s out, “Later” before the elevator doors open to the lobby of the hotel. 

“So we were out on the lake and I let Courtney drive while I trailed on skis,” Victor starts in a story about how he learned to waterski over the summer. Just the name Jesperi didn’t want to hear all the damn time he’s stuck here in Toronto, Courtney. The one person that stands between Jesperi and his happily ever after. Well her and the entire fucking Mete family.

Victor finally clues into Jesperi’s tense posture even with a beer in his hands.

Victor speaks softly from a seat away like he’s supposed to, “Babs, what’s eating at you?”

Jesperi lets out a sigh. He doesn’t answer Victor’s questions. He doesn’t want his response to be overheard by the hotel’s staff. That and half the Leafs are just a couple of tables away.

Victor relents, “Let’s finish off this drink and go talk about it.”

As they put on their masks to leave, Victor settles the bar tab. They get back to the Habs common area. Jesperi is still uncomfortable airing his personal laundry in public. 

He also knows that Victor isn’t allowed in his room. If he and his dick were honest with themselves, Victor would be in his room right now and naked. Only after a talk though.

“Can we,” Jesperi points to a room to make his intention known.

Victor nods, “Just have to be quiet.”

Jesperi laughs, “I already heard Gally have video sex with Chucky.”

“That had to have been a treat,” Victor laughs along. Tension has temporarily been relieved. Jesperi’s nerves return as he waives his wallet against the door lock.

Jesperi pulls a couple of beers out of the minibar and hands one to Victor. He offers him a seat at the window table.

Victor looks like he’s about to speak, Jesperi holds a hand up to stop him.

“Listen, I want to tell you how long of a summer this has been for me. I haven’t seen you since we were all sent home. I know you couldn’t come and visit, but we still had FaceTime or something like it. Do you know how I have felt all summer with no contact from you?”

Victor is pretty sure he could pick his jaw up off the floor. How could he have been so stupid? Well there was Courtney at the lake house keeping him busy. She made sure that every beautiful day wasn’t wasted. When he got a break from Courtney, his brother would come over and fish out on the lake. He was busy every day, but he also forgot that Jesperi was essentially left out of the equation. Out of sight out of mind, when they’re in Montreal they live in the same condo complex.

“I’m so sorry babs, I didn’t think I could with everything at home. My Catholic family would go nuts! I can’t exactly waive a rainbow flag at ‘em.”

Jesperi looks down at the label of his beer and starts picking at it. “So what am I to you?”

“Babs, I’m so confused. I have Courtney and she knows that you and I are a thing,” Victor starts.

Jesperi cuts him off, “I can’t love her though, you know that it wouldn’t work if it were the 3 of us. I can’t be attracted to a girl, I’m gay 100%. And, I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Victor is rendered speechless, “Did you just say that you fell in love with me?”

“Yeah,” Jesperi deadpans.

“Wow babs, like I’m flattered. I really am. I,” Victor loses his train of thought.

“It makes life complicated doesn’t it?” Jesperi asks knowing what the rest of the thought probably was.

“Courtney knows the score. I really do like her and we’ve known each other for a long time. It’s just my family has this expectation that I marry her and have little grandbabies. This is a lot to take in, it really is. Because, wow babs,” Victor babbles.

“Wow, what?” Jesperi presses.

“Like same? I think I fell in love with you too. I just don’t know what to do.” Victor’s confession leaves the tension in the room palpable.

“So why can’t I be enough? Why can we be enough?” Jesperi’s tone is whiny and desperate.

“You know my family situation. If I left Courtney, there would be a litany of questions. I’d have to come out and explain my feelings and,” Victor is cut off by Jesperi standing up and moving over to Victor’s seat. Victor swallows hard. 

Jesperi straddles Victor and whispers, “Can we just be us?” Jesperi leans in and kisses Victor. He can feel Victor’s cock swelling.

Once Jesperi breaks the kiss to take in air, Victor cups the back of Jesperi’s head and kisses him back, deeply with his tongue licking Jesperi’s lips begging for entrance.

Jesperi’s cock is hard and he can feel Victor’s cock pressing against his ass cheek.

Victor grabs Jesperi’s hand and breaks the kiss, “I want it to be us. I just have to figure some things out.”

“If you’re sure,” Jesperi stands up and guides Victor to do that same. Jesperi takes off his shirt showing off all his new found bulk. He was a twink, now he’s a jock and Victor wants it.

Victor steps closer to Jesperi removing his partner’s shorts and boxers. Jesperi’s hard cock springs free. He looks into Jesperi’s eyes and sees the want, “Why don’t you lay down. I’m feeling a little overdressed.”

Victor removes his clothes and exposes the body that Jesperi is so desperate to touch. Victor covers Jesperi’s body. It’s the familiar fur that Jesperi misses and their hard cocks are touching like they belong together. Victor slides up rubbing his chest against Jesperi, the chest hair tickling Jesperi’s nipples. A high pitched quiet gasp escapes Jesperi’s lips.

Victor puts a finger on Jesperi’s lips and whispers into his ear, “Remember you have to be quiet babs.” Victor replaces the finger with his lips.

“Did you bring stuff?” Victor asks. Jesperi nods. “Let me go get it.” Jesperi goes over to his and grabs a condom, lube, and an opaque zip top bag.

Victor waggles his eyebrows, “Why the bag?”

“How do you think we’re going to get rid of the condom? Can’t have it just laying in the trash, they’d know I had company. I ordered these from a shipping supplier.”

Victor smiles, “Such a Boy Scout, always prepared. So do you want top or bottom?”

Jesperi grins and lays down on top of Victor, “I want inside your tight bubble butt.”

Victor pecks at Jesperi’s lips, “The my bubble butt you shall have.”

Jesperi lubes a couple of fingers sliding the middle one into Victor. Victor arches his back as Jesper slides down Victor’s body placing tender little kisses down his neck then nibbles at Victor’s nipples. Victor has to cover his mouth to avoid letting out a very audible moan.

Jesperi takes Victor’s cock into his mouth and slides a second finger into Victor. Victor hisses though his hand. Jesperi releases Victor’s cock. They’ve had sex before, but something about this feels more intimate.

“That’s it, this ass is going to be so mint,” Jesperi coos. He stands to slide on the condom and scoots Victor up to the edge of the bed. Victor smiles at being manhandled. Jesperi lets Victor’s legs rest on his shoulders as he squats down to line his cock up with Victor’s hole.

He slides in with little resistance. “That’s it babs, fuck me,” Victor whispers as Jesperi bends Victor so he can mesh lips with his boyfriend. He slides out and back in gently at first. The kisses are tender and sweet.

It takes a few pumps for Victor to realize that Jesperi isn’t just fucking him, he’s making love. He’s full of cock sure, but Jesperi is treating him like he might break at any moment or decide that this is not what he wants. Victor wants, though, and Jesperi is giving it to him.

“Fuck babs,” Victor coos into Jesperi’s ear before nibbling on it. Jesperi speeds up the thrusts until he can hold out his orgasm no longer.

Jesperi grabs Victor’s dick and jacks it furiously until his load spills onto Jesperi’s hand. The pulses of orgasm send Jesperi over the edge filling the condom inside Victor.

Jesperi collapses on top of Victor. “I love you babs,” Jesperi whispers in Victor’s ear before kissing him tenderly on the lips. He holds on to the condom as his dick goes limp and gently slides out of Victor.

Jesperi disposes of the condom in the baggie, zipping it closed and tossing it in the trash. He turns on the shower for a joint makeout session beneath the hot water. This is the closest he’s felt to Victor, and it feels good.

“God babs, that was so mint,” Victor says before kissing Jesperi and leaving for the night. Victor puts his mask back on and gently slips out of the room.

About five minutes after Victor leaves, Jesperi gets a FaceTime request. It’s Victor.

“You’re enough, babs. I’ll work things out, It’ll take time though.” Victor greets. “So how many of those baggies did you bring?”

Jesperi smiles, “Enough, ready for more already?”

“You know we can’t have guests,” Victor chides.

“Our little secret?” Jesperi says biting his pinky.

“Our secret,” Victor says, “I love you babs.”

“I love you too,” Jesperi says back and blows a kiss at the camera on his phone.

“So tell me something good that happened in Finland this summer.” Victor settles in and listens to Jesperi’s response.

**

The following night is the first exhibition game. Victor and Jesperi do their pre-game pump up with Cary and Gally looking on.

Cary looks at Gally, “You ever notice they have their own language?”

Gally shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, it’s their love language. Let’s go win this thing eh?”

Game Time.


End file.
